2012-07-01 The Bet
Day three of the Stark Expo. To say it has been exciting would be a gross understatement. People still come and go, milling about as eagerly as if it were the first day. The vendors are equally as obnoxious as they were on that first day too. Despite being here for the third day in a row, Sif is dressed just as well as she was on that first night. Still on Thor's arm, they make their way around the place, weaving as well as can be given _someone's_ size. It isn't aimless by any means, however. They have a destination in mind! And if one were to follow their trajectory, it would appear that someplace is one of the small eating areas that have been setup. What? Thor's only six and a half feet! It's not like he towers over... oh, never mind. Out of his armor, the God of Thunder is still an impressively built nordic man. His long hair is tied at the nape of his neck, and the hammer hangs from the brown leather belt at his hips. He holds Sif's arm with practiced ease. "What for are we moving to eat, again, beloved," he asked of hte goddess at his side. A soft smile is given up at Thor and she gives a shake of her head. "We aren't eating again, my love. I would like a cup of coffee though." By now, she's used to all the looks they draw from the people here. As they make their way through the crowd and finally to a table, she grins. "I've become rather fond of the beverage actually. Especially with cream and sweetener in it." "Coffee," Thor repeats, eyes narrowing to mull over the sound and feel of the word. "I shall drink some with thee, My Goddess," he declare, eyes going to look for a serving wench... yes, that's right. A wench. Sif smiles brightly, lowering herself onto a seat. "It can have a slightly bitter flavor to it if not sweetened, however." It takes only a few moments before the waitress arrives. Cursory glance is given at Sif and then her eyes fall on Thor, bug out slightly and she puts on a smile. "What can I do for you?" And Sif? She's barely holding in a laugh. "Coffee," decress the Thunderer with his booming voice of the girl. He motions with his hand to emphasize the word, as if waving her from the table. "Is that _all_ I can do for you?" And, apparently, that's just too much for Sif who goes from barely contained chuckling to outright laughter which gets her a scathing look which in turn causes her to laugh harder. It's between those laughs that she says, "She is flirt with you." Thor blinks at Sif when he notes the chuckle and hos it quickly boils over to laughter. He quirks a brow at her, then turns to the mortal. A lick of his lips, and Thor softens is tone to a mere fluttering of a stormy breeze. "Sweet girl. While I'm certain there are quite a number of things you think you could do for me, and no doubt you would try your best to do them, now is not the time, nor the place. For now, just our drinks, fair maiden. Just our drinks," says the prince smoothly, blue-gray eyes never leaving the girl's face even as he smiles that heart-breaking smile of his. Asgardian charm, activate. Now, this is the point where most women would gape at the man across from them, followed by throwing a drink in his face and storming away. But Sif? Sif just continues to laugh, eyes dancing merrily. The waitress, poor girl that she is, practically swoons when Thor smiles, shoots Sif a triumphant look despite the laughter, and then winks at Thor. "Later then." And is moving away to get the coffee. "Thor... Teasing the poor child like that is mean..." And yet, the Goddess is still laughing. To which the Storm Lord smirks and replies, "Who said I was teasing?" If there's one thing Sif doesn't doubt, in this world or any other, it's Thor's loyalty and fidelity to her. Therefore, her response? Simply to smirk back at the God. "Uh-huh. Right." A roll of her eyes is given before she shakes her head. "Well, you'll have to go back to her place then. I'd rather you not bring her home." This, she manages to deadpan though her eyes stick sparkle playfully. It's only moments later that said 'child' shows up carrying two cups of coffee and napkins. The cups are set down and so are the napkins, the top one having a name and phine number written on it. "Call me when you're ready for a real woman." And with that, she shoots a smirk to Sif and then walks off again, once more sending the Goddess into a fit of quiet laughter. If Sif laughs quietly, Thor laughs boomingly. "You are quite amusing," he calls out, eyeing the napkin without comprehension. This he hands to Sif, for she is better able to puzzle these things out than he is, before reaching for the drink. Hmmm.. Coffee... "Her name is Melody and those numbers are what you press on the phone to communicate with her." The napkin is handed back to him with a smirk and a wink as Sif goes about sugaring and adding half'n'half to her coffee. "I should start a collection now. See how many names and numbers you get in, say, the next six months, perhaps..." And then a sip of her coffee is taken. "Tis a bit warm, beloved." But that's it. No more than warm to them. Thor takes the napkin back and sets it on the table. "As you will, my Goddess, as it seems the human's attractions to me amuse you so," he comments as his hand closes about the coffee cup. Sif knows well the table manners of the Warriors Three and how Thor emmulates when he's around them.... He brings the cup to his lips to chug in much the same fashion. At this, Sif's gaze softens. "Oh no, my Storm Lord. Not at all. Their attraaction to you is a natural thing. How could they not be?" And then she smirks. "What amuses me so is their blatant disregard for your company while they flirt with you." In other words: Her. And it sets her off into another fit of quiet laughter. That is, until she spies the way he's drinking the coffee. That causes her to wince internally. And yes, still she does not correct him. He's a proud man and when they're alone, she may say something but for now, she leads by example as her own cup is gently lifted to her lips and a small drink is taken from it. "Therefore, my beloved... Only the names and numbers you collect while I am with you will count towards your tally." Thor finishes his drink and sets the cup down with a solid thunk. (At least he didn't fling it!) His eyes flash, a bolt of lightning, and a grins spreads. "Is this a challenge, my intended? You wish to see if I, Lord of Storms, that which brings life to the land in spring, still...... has it?" His grin is more than msichievous at best. Thor does enjoy a good challenge; it was the reason he fell in love with Sif to begin with. A brow arches as he downs the cup and Sif breifly wonders if having a hyper Thunder God is a good idea. That grin and crack of lightning in his eyes, however, distracts her almost as easily as it would any mortal. "Aye, my beloved. You have six months. If you can gather sixty-nine names and numbers by the end of that time, you can claim whatever you wish as a prize. Anything your heart desire that it is within my power to grant." A dangerous proclaimation perhaps. "I will not make it easy for you though, Storm Bringer." Oh, really? Thor leans forward, forearm settling on the table top. "Anything," he asks with a touch of devious dust devil to his grin. "Do not, beloved. For the fight is made all the more sweet by the struggle." The waitress appears at Thor's side, bending far lower than necessary to refill his cup before smiling at him and then sashaying away, hips swaying more than needed. Sif smirks, leans forward on the table against her arm and meet his eyes. "Absolutely anything, my love." And then her eyes sparkle and she sits back to take another drink of her coffee. "What do you think of the beverage?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs